Naruto Crossover
by anko38
Summary: Moi Svety ai l'honneur de vous présenter les prochaines recrues de Konoha, mais attention elles risquent de vous surprendre! Cross over de tout horizon


_...  
Amusez vous autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire _

Chapitre 1: Première partie

« _Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Moi Svety, première et unique du nom, a été chargé d'une mission dont l'importance n'a plus à être démontrée. En effet Tsunade-sama m'a confiée la noble tâche de recruter de nouveaux shinobis au grand courage pour augmenter les effectifs affaiblis de Konhakagure. Je vous invite donc à me suivre dans mon épopée farfelue au travers des mangas à la recherche des combattants de demain!_

_Bon assez blablaté, passons aux choses sérieuses! Que les candidats s'avancent!_ » Lançais-je avec une conviction proche de l'hystérie habituelle d'Anko Mitarashi.

Le premier candidat fit son apparition. Il portait des vêtements au style européen, un pull bleu et un pantalon beige foncé, ses chaussettes étaient passées par-dessus ce dernier. Il semblait assez jeune, moins de vingt-cinq, et arborait une « houppette » sur ses cheveux auburns. A ses pied un petit chien tout blanc au regard pétillant d'intelligence le suivait.

Je me pencha sur sa fiche de candidature et commença mon interrogation:  
« _ Vous êtes… Tintin et Milou. ( le jeune homme acquiesce) Et vous venez de la BD éponyme c'est-à-dire « Tintin »… Mais attendez une seconde! Vous êtes ici dans un manga… on recherche des personnages de Mangas…_

- _Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais en japonais « Manga » équivaut bien « bande dessinée », non? _Me demanda-t-il posément

- _Euh oui… Mais…_

-_ Nous venons donc bien d'un Manga mais européen._ » Conclua-t-il.

Je venais de me faire avoir en beauté! N'empêche qu'il avait un joli sens de la répartie, et son dossier n'était pas si mauvais que ça. De plus avec son chien il ressemblait à un Inuzuka.

«_ Bon je vous contacte si besoin est. Merci monsieur Tintin._ »

Tranquillement il se leva et quitta le petit bureau où j'étais installée. A l'extérieur une voix tonna:  
« _Mille milliards de mille sabord! Tintin t'en as mis un temps! _»

Mais je n'eut pas le temps de me poser plus de question, il fallait que je fasse entrer le candidat suivant.

Les nouveaux arrivants approchèrent bien plus bruyants que notre bon Tintin.

« _Sanzô, j'ai faim!_ Hurlait un jeune adolescent au front barré d'un diadème en or.

- _Saru tais-toi! _Lui ordonna une jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sombres.

- _Ero-kappa! _Lui rétorqua alors le dit: « singe ».

- _Con de Singe!_

- _Cafard Rouge!_ »

La conversation ( très évoluée! ) aurait pu durer longtemps si le jeune prêtre du groupe n'avait pas sortir son pistolet et tiré du coup en l'air pour les faire taire. Je restais interdite devant cette scène, quand la quatrième, et dernier membre s'adressa à moi:  
« _Veuillez les excuser. Je m'appelle Hakkaï. Enchantée._ »

A ce moment là un petit dragon blanc apparu de derrière son épaule. Il avait de grand yeux rouge où brillait sa magie. Je ne pus retenir un « ******Kawaii!** », qui fit sourire le dénommé Hakkaï mais sembla énervé le disciple de Bouddha. Immédiatement je reviens au sujet de notre rencontre.

«_ Donc vous venez du manga… « Saiyuki ». ( acquiescement d'Hakkaï et Sanzô, alors que les deux autres regardent par la fenêtre visiblement ailleurs) Vous êtes envoyé par le Trinité Bouddhiques_? Demandais-je.

- _C'est galère mais la Trinité bouddhique pense que des monstres contrôler par le roi des Démons ont pu s'aventurer ici. Et c'est nous qui nous tapons le sale boulot. _» Répondit Sanzô en s'allumant uns cigarette.

Ce personnage ressemblait à un certain stratège, tout en s'éloignant de plus en plus de la vision que je me faisait du Moine le plus puissant de la religion Bouddhique. J e réfléchissait à leur participation au sein du village quand le gosse du groupe râla une seconde fois.

«_ Sanzô, j'ai faim! _»

Aussitôt le prêtre sortit de son vêtement ( comme par magie ) un immense baffeur et assomma l'adolescent qui se mit à pleurer alors que Sanzô le snobait d'une manière grossière. Quant à Gôjo il était plié en deux, jusqu'à ce qu'une balle de revolver se fiche dans le mur à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Le pauvre « Ero-kappa » ne bougeait plus, le pistolet anti-monstre braquait sur lui, Sanzô dit simplement:

« _Vous deux, vous avez pas bientôt finis de me gonfler? Il pleut, j'ai plus de clopes et on doit bosser. Résultat je suis sur les nerfs donc maintenant vous vous la fermer okai? _»

J'étais comme transformée en pierre, consciente que si c'était moi qui l'énervais, je pouvais très bien me retrouver viser par le canon de son arme. Mais une nouvelle fois Hakkaï vint à mon secours:

«_ Nous vous laissons tranquille merci de nous avoir reçu._ »

Je leur fit signe de la tête tandis qu'ils quittaient tranquillement mon bureau. Je commençais à me demandais ce qui pouvais arriver de pire! Mais passons au suivant.

La porte s'ouvrit et… se ferma!

Intriguée je me redressais pour voir ce qui se passait. Un gamin de dix ans venait d'entrer. Avec surprise je lui expliquait:

« _Euh… Tu sais on recrute des ninjas avec une certaine exprience… je veux dire des adultes ou du moins des jeunes hommes. C'est dangereux pour les enfants comme monde ici._ »

Il me toisa froidement, observa de fond en comble toute la pièce. Puis se reposta devant moi avant de me dire sur un ton justifié:

«_ Vous savez j'ai dix-neuf ans, ma petite. Certes je suis coincé dans ce corps mais je puis vous assuré que mon cerveau fonctionne bien mieux que le votre. Avez-vous seulement pris le temps d'ouvrir mon dossier avant de me juger? Non, vous m'avez regardé et vous avez juger! En philosophie on appelle cela un « préjugé » et en justice ceci conduit à des erreurs, et en missions ninjas cela peut entraîné la mort de nombreux shinobis._ »

Je restais pétrifiée, d'accord on pouvais deviné que j'avais moins de dix-neuf ans en me regardant mais d'un simple coup d'œil il avait remarqué ma pochette avec son dossier encore fermée dans mon sac. De plus son raisonnement était plus que respectable. D'une main hésitante j'ouvris son dossier prête à recevoir la punition méritée. En effet ce jeune homme avait résolu plus d'énigme qu'il me serait possible dans toute une vie. Il était respecté par beaucoup de monde et sa candidature m'avait était recommandé par Kakashi Hatake en personne, de quoi faire réfléchir même un Naruto déterminé! 

Avec un sourire hésitant je lui demandais pardon et lui assurerait qu'il serait rappelé pour un poste. Puis je lui demandais quelque chose qui me titiller depuis la lecture de son dossier:  
« _Pourquoi vouloir venir à Konoha alors que vous êtes tant respecté dans votre ville?_

- _Mais c'est bien simple. Imaginez que vous aimer une jeune femme, mais elle ne vous reconnaît pas comme son petit ami disparu. Et puis à chaque fois que je résout une énigme, un crime, etc. je dois me faire passer pour le commissaire. Résultat je ne suis pas reconnu. _

-_ Euh… merci._ »

Le jeune homme quitta ensuite ma petite pièce en me semblant bien plus grand que lorsqu'il y était entré.

Un groupe de cinq gaillards de tout âge entra alors. Un jeune homme au cheveux violets clairs s'adressa au plus petit du groupe:

« _ Allez Krillin c'est à toi!_

-_ Euh… Bien j'y vais. ( il inspire trois grande bouffée d'air puis commence) J'ai descendu dans mon Jardiiiiinnnn. J'ai descendu dans mon jardiiiinnn. Pour y cueillir du Rommaaaarriiinnnn. Pour y cueillir du romarrriiinnnn. J'ai descendu dans mon…._

- _STOP!!!!_ Hurlais-je de toutes mes forces. C'est quoi ce délire?

- _Ben c'est pour l'audition. _Répondit un gosse au cheveux noir qui ne manquait pas de candeur et d'intelligence.

- _Mais vous êtes ici pour devenir des shinobis! Des combattants de Konoha! En plus vous chantez incroyablement faux…_. Ripostais-je encore énervée par le mauvais traitement de mes tympans.

- _Des combattants? Me coupa un des deux adultes. Je suis votre Homme! Mois, Végéta le prince des Sayians, je suis le meilleur guerrier que les mangaka est créé!_

- _Menteur! Rétorqua le gosse aux cheveux noirs. C'est mon papa le meilleur! Pas vrai Krillin?_

- _Si, c'est bien Sangoku le plus fort de nous tous._

-_ Non, c'est Sangohan le vrai héros. _» Démentit Sangoku en posant sa grande main sur la tête de son fils.

Je commençais à me perdre dans tous ces noms, en plus il me zappait complètement entre Végéta et son fils qui tentait de se défendre (et de se faire entendre) alors que les deux Gohan se lançaient des fleurs. Et moi au milieu de ça, je prends la pause potiche qui regarde sans comprendre. 

Un seul moyen de stopper des hommes quand ils sont comme ça:

« _Y'a un buffet pour tous les candidats au rez-de-chaussez ! _»

Immédiatement le silence se fait, avant qu'une nouvelle vague de frénésie les emporte et qu'il s'engouffre dans l'escalier. Résultat de cet entretient: des tympans foutus à vie et rien d'intéressant à noter…

Allez Suivant!

Les quelques secondes qui précédèrent l'entrée du nouveau groupe me parurent durées des heures. Après le groupe de Dragon Ball le calme fait un bien fou! Mais je ne pouvais me reposer trop longtemps le village avait besoin de nouvelle recrue. Je sortie le dossier suivant et le feuilleta rapidement, j'attendais un groupe qui me semblait déplacé: il venait d'un shojo!

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux jeune hommes plus que beau. L'un avait les cheveux carotte et hurlait contre le deuxième qui restait stoïque. Ce dernier tourna ses grand yeux violet vers moi et me dit:

« _ Veillez excuser Tohru Honda, elle ne peut venir elle doit travailler. De plus je ne pense pas que ce soit un endroit pour elle ce manga. _

- _Eh le rat tu m'écoutes! Pourquoi tu nous a inscrit ici? Pour une fois que Tohru et moi avions des vacances en commun… _

- _Tais-toi l'idiot et écoute ce que la jeune fille a à te dire. Tu aurais comme ça au moins l'air poli! _ » Siffla le garçon au cheveux argenté.

Son compagnon rougi puis se mit à bouder. Automatiquement je compris que c'était à mon tour de parler. Je m'enfonçais dans mon siège et commençais mon monologue:

« _Bien, Konokagure est en guerre contre maints village son unique chance de survie repose sur les nouvelles recrues pleines de talents que je suis en mesure de découvrir. Votre vie appartiendra au village la durée de votre contrat. Il se peut que vous soyez blessé ou même pire à la fin d'une mission. Cependant votre sacrifice servira à l'avènement de la paix parmis tous les villages ninjas. Si le poste vous intéresse vous trouverez en bas un formulaire à remplir. Avez-vous quelque chose à demander? _ »

Les deux garçon s'était tu. L'idée de mourir pour un village qui n'était pas le leur ne semblait pas les emballer plus que ça…. Puis tuer deux jeune homme aussi beau que cela me répugner, c'ets pourquoi j'avais subtilement présenter leur mission de manière à ce qu'il abandonne. Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu…

Yuki se tourna une nouvelle fois vers moi et me demanda:

« _ Combien sommes-nous payé pour ce travail?_

- _Mais t'es fou Yuki? Tu veux y participer? _Hurla le rouquin.

- _Tu payera comme ton voyage avec Tohru, imbécile! C'est beau l'amour, tu l'emmène déjà assez loin. Alors tu participes avec moi pour gagner cet argent? Y a que Tohru qui travail chez nous, en plus on s'est rien faire d'autre que se battre et dans un Shojo c'est pas ce qu'on fait de mieux. ( Il semblait absorbé par son sermon et cela me donna le temps de retrouver la fiche de paye type d'un ninja) Bon combien on est payé?_

- _Euh… trois rouleau de sopalin, 500g de fromage rapé, 1kg de pâtes…._ »

La honte! Je venais d'attraper ma liste de course… Heuresement Kyô vola à mon secours en faisait demi-tour et criant à Yuki (Kyo ne m'écoutait pas du tout il boudait!):

« _ Eh le prince qu'est-ce que t'attend pour prendre un formulaire, moi j'y vais. _ »

Moi je n'en menais pas large, Yuki me fixait avec des yeux ronds comme un poisson rouge puis tranquillement il rejoins Kyô mais avant de sortir il me lança par-dessus son épaule:

« _ Le sopalin aux pâtes c'est un vrai délice! _ »

Voilà comment fini ma rencontre avec Fruits Basket. Un véritable carnage! Mais je ne pouvais me complaire dans la honte alors qu'un nouveau groupe s'apprêtait à entrer.

Un groupe de filles pénétra dans la petite pièce où j'était enfermé depuis bientôt une heure à écouter des groupes plus fous les uns que les autres et à me prendre la honte de ma vie. Bref, ce groupe entra, cinq fille et au milieu d'elle un garçon qui semblait-être la coqueluche du groupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il dérape et se rattrape tant bien que mal au T-shirt d'une des fille (qui était un bardeur) et lui enlève la bretelle de l'épaule. La réponse fut fulgurante:

« _ Espèce de pervers! _ »

Avec en prime un coup de poing magistrale qui fit atterrir le jeune homme au pieds de mon bureau. Aussitôt celle qui était la plus jeune accourue et vérifia on poul:

« _ Keitarô-sensei, ça va?_ »

Le jeune homme passa sa main sur sa bosse naissante et sourit à la gamine tout en lui affirmant qu'il allait on ne peut mieux. Du côté des filles, l'une buvait du Saké en rigolant de la scène, une autre était perché sur le dos d'une troisième qui avait dégainé son sabre, quand à la dernière, la boxeuse, elle fulminait de rage et gronda la dite Shinobu pour sa gentillesse.

Une nouvelle fois j'avais été évincée!

Enfin le jeune homme se releva et en se retournant répandis l'encre qui me servais à écrire (et oui j'écris à la plume et à l'encre) sur leur dossier. J'hurlais:

« _ Oh, non! Tsunade va me tuer… Va tout falloir que je refasse ce soir! C'est pas possible, tout va de travers aujourd'hui… _ »

Okay, j'en ai rajouter un max, mais bon c'était pour la bonne cause puisque immédiatement après Keitarô réécrivais le dossier alors que je discutait avec la boxeuse, qui était en fait l'héroine du manga: Naru Narusagawa.

Après plusieurs heures de recopiage Keitarô me rendit le dossier comme neuf. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents, ce pauvre jeune homme venait de se faire rouler dans la farine après tout. Je notais dans le dossier toutes les informations que j'avais pu obtenir : Naru avait un punch d'enfer, Shinobu ferait une infirmière exceptionnelle, Sû pouvait rejoindre le département de recherche, Mistune celui des informations et enfin Makoto était une experte en sabre. Ah oui j'oubliais Keitarô… ben il pouvait toujours faire scribe pour Tsunade-sama!

Enfin bon ce groupe quitta ma petite pièce et moi je patientais attendant le prochain groupe.

La porte s'ouvrir en fracas. Les feuilles du dossier volèrent. Et le nouveau groupe entra (et oui encore un et c'est pas le dernier…). Un jeune homme portant des écouteurs était tenu par le collier d'une jeune femme toute de noir vétue, et un drôle de samourai sans pied fermait la marche.

Le garçon au casque de musique râla:

« _ Anna pourquoi tu veux qu'on participe à cette guerre… je suis déjà Shaman King qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus? Hao est mort, notre fils est dans son berceau, notre Onsen…_

-_ Parlons de notre Onsen! _Coupa la jeune fille. _On est en faillite, et toi tu passes ton temps à écouter ta musique alors que tout le monde travaille si Ryû n'était pas là on aurait déjà déposé les clefs. Quant à Chocolove il purge sa peine en prison, Horohoro s'occupe de son champ et Ren de son domaine… Mais ton tu faits rien, alors va gagner des sous! _

- _Euh… excusez moi. _Tentais-je aussitôt arrêter par Anna.

- _Inscriver le de force peu importe ses jérémiades et son fantôme avec. _

- _Son Fantôme? _Demandais-je blanche comme un linge

- _Evidemment vous croyez qu'un homme sans pied ça existe ou quoi? Alors lui c'est Yoh il est Shaman King et se débrouille avec un sabre. Quant à l'autre c'est Amidamaru, un fantôme vieux de 800 ans qui soutient Yoh dans ses combats… C'est bon? Merci Au Revoir. _ »

Ils ressortirent tous ensemble sans remarquer que le simple fait de m'avoir présenté un fantôme m'avait fat tomber dans les pommes.

Je rouvris les yeux sur un jeune homme aux yeux soulignés de cernes et à la coiffure encore plus folle que celle de mon très cher Kakashi. Derière lui se tenait en retrait un autre jeune au regard dur et pendu à son bras une jeune fille de leur âge. Bien évidement je me redressais et assuré que ma santé était de fer. Puis je rejoins mon bureau et lu rapidement l'en-tête du dossier: "******Death Note**" Je relevé les yeux de ma paperasse et me tournais vers les trois candidiats:

"_ Donc vous venez de Deah Note. Vous êtes Misa (la jeune fille sourit), Raito et L._"

Pas un mot n'avait été encore prononcé par mes hôtes un miracle! Je lu en vitesse la suite du dossier. Je n'en revenait pas! Misa et Raito pouvait me tuer en inscrivant tout simplement mon nom sur leur cahier, mais alors j'allais peut-être mourir dans les instants suivants! Qui pouvait m'assurer qu'ils n'avait pas fouiller dans mes affaires quand j'étais évanouie...

Misa m'interrompit

"_ Ca va pas? Vous semblez souffrante._

- _Euh si, si tout va bien. _Répondis-je

- _N'ayez crainte il n'y a seulement que 5 de chance que Kira tente de vous tuer même si il connait votre nom en plus il sait que je suis toujours à sa recherche et tenter quelque chose maintenant reviendrait à se livrer. _"

C'était le jeune homme aux yeux cernés qui venait de parler. Sa tête semblait bien remplie et bien faite, exactement ce qui manque à Naruto! Quant à Raito il était resté de marbre. 

"_ Tout va bien... je vous recontacte pour plus d'information .._"

Ainsi me quitta le groupe de Death Note. Mais rien ne me prédisait la suite de l'aventure.

_Bon la prochaine fois y aura du FMA, du Bleach, du Blue Indigo... euh du Kenshin... du Kyô aux yeux de démon et qui sait _

Alors ca vous a plu?


End file.
